A Week of Fun and Chaos
by kaiROXmyWorld
Summary: What happens when a house full of bored out of their mind teenagers decide to ring up a hotline to find entertainment for themselves? A week full of surprise, laughter and of course, CHAOS!
1. The Hotline

**A/N: Hey all!!!! This is my second fanfic. Just like to tell you that my OCs are in this so if any of you want to know anymore about my OCs...read more about them in my other fanfic: How To Hijack A Prep School...or just email me...actually, I might add a little section on my profile about them later...well anyway...I'll stop rambling on and let you read the story! Enjoy!**

**7 Days of Fun and Chaos**

"Is anyone else here bored?" asked Max.

Everyone replied in unison, "Do you need to ask?"

Sitting around the dojo staring into space was basically the only thing the gang had been doing for countless days. Where was the fun? Where was the drama? Where was the trouble and commotion gone? Usually the gang would've found something to do by now but living in a small town where nothing happened was pretty useless. Even stirring up trouble seemed to lose its appeal. Boredom was the current theme.

Kenny turned on his laptop. He asked, "What do you wanna do today Dizzi?"

Dizzi replied, "I don't know. What do you want to do today Chief?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." Kenny replied.

The group sighed. There seriously wasn't anything to do anymore. Ray got up and walked towards the phonebook. Seeing that Ray was the only moving object in the room, everyone couldn't help but watch. Watching a person was a lot better than watching thin air, no matter how creepy it sounded.

Tyson wondered, "Hey Ray, what are you doing?"

Ray was going through the phonebook. He replied, "Finding something for us to do. We've been sitting around here for days and we're just getting lazy."

Dizzi commented, "Just getting lazy? You've been lazy for the past two weeks."

"Uh…thanks Dizzi." The neko-jin replied.

As Ray went through the pages of the thick phonebook, everyone couldn't help but wonder what kind of things they'd end up doing. As the teenagers sat there, the doorbell rang. That was the cue to go open it.

"I'LL GET IT!" the boys yelled in unison.

Seeing that it was something to do and a possible chance of a proper conversation, the boys bolted towards the door, each of them tackling each other and walking over the other. Kai managed to get out of the brawl happening before him. He opened the door to reveal Hilary, Karina and PJ.

"Hey bro. How's it going?" smiled Karina.

PJ couldn't help but chuckle, "Doesn't look like it's going well back there actually."

Hilary added, "No kidding."

"Geez, are you guys that bored that you had to tackle each other just to answer the door?" asked Karina.

Kai answered pointing towards the fight, "Isn't that enough proof to your theory?"

"Hey! Come over here. What do you all think about this?" called out Ray.

The whole gang gathered around the phonebook. In bold print were the words:

**_LOOKING FOR FUN? TIRED OF SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING? THIS IS YOUR ANSWER! For only $15 you get a whole week of fun and adventure! Just call 1900 FUN and ask for the 7 Day Fun package. _**

"They don't give you that much information do they?" spoke Hilary.

Tyson replied, "Who cares about that? Let's go for it! Anything's better than sitting around here. Dial away Ray."

The neko-jin dialed the number. Luckily, the other side picked up in an instant. "Hi, I'm calling about the 7 Day Fun package."

* * *

"So, they said it'll come by the end of today?" Hilary asked. 

"Yeah, I can't wait!" smiled Max.

Kai commented, "Any bets it turns out to be a box full of board games or a pack of cards."

Kenny replied, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. You know how people in the advertising industry are."

"Them and their manipulative ways," PJ added.

Tyson joined in, "Well if it's something dodgy, we can call them up and demand a refund."

The doorbell rang. Dizzi spoke, "Well, there it is, along with your answer."

Ray went to open the door. All that was there was a colorful box. No delivery man to be seen. Ray thought, "Weird."

"It's here? It's here!!!" Max yelled with excitement in his voice.

The blonde ran over towards Ray's direction. Seems that Max had way too much sugar again. While Ray was trying to unwrap the box, Max couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement. "Open it! Open it! I wanna see!"

Everyone gathered around the box, wondering what was inside. Ray had finally managed to get the tape off. He opened the box and then PUFF! Instead of seeing an instruction manual or a bunch of equipment, the teenagers had been covered in a sparkly cloud of purple dust. Pretty soon the whole dojo was covered in it.

PJ coughed, "What is this stuff?"

Hilary wondered, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I don't know. I don't see how this is fun," said Ray.

"Another case of false advertising," Dizzi remarked.

After a while, the dust had cleared up. The gang were confused and disappointed.

Tyson suggested, "We should call them back and demand a refund."

Kenny went for the phone. He dialed the number and to his surprise, there was a message.

"You may not see anything now, but don't always trust your eyes. Fun will come soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" wondered Tyson.

"I don't know but I don't think we're getting a refund." Ray sighed.

* * *

It was the next day. The girls were standing at the front door of the dojo. They had been knocking on the door for quite some time. They even rung the doorbell about twenty times by now but still there was no answer. 

Hilary yelled out, "Hey, are you guys there? 'Cause if you are, answer the door already!"

"They're definitely in there. They left their shoes out here." Karina pointed.

PJ wondered, "Then why aren't they answering?"

Karina went to jiggle the knob. The door opened. There was no one in sight.

PJ called out, "Guys? Where are you?"

PJ walked into the lounge room. She saw something grey move behind the couch. She walked towards the couch, peered behind it and found something unexpected. It was a cat. _Oh my God, it's so cute!!!!!_ The cat was a bluish grey color with dark stripes. It stared at her with its big auburn eyes. It slowly paced over towards her. PJ picked the cat up and began to speak to it, "Hey kitty, are you one of Tyson's pets?"

The cat waved its paw at her. PJ said, "Um…I'll take that as a no then. What's a cute little kitty like you doing around here? You looked very well groomed. I gotta wonder how you managed to get in here. Are you lost kitty?"

Once again, the cat waved its paw at her. PJ smiled, "Well, if you don't have an owner, you can come home with me."

With the cat in her arms, PJ went looking for the rest of her friends. She went to the backyard where the boys usually hung out. They weren't there but Hilary and Karina were. They were standing in front of the bushes, peering to see what was hiding inside.

"Are they hiding behind the bushes or something?" wondered PJ.

Hilary answered, "No, but there's a bunch of cats here."

Karina squealed, "They're so cute! I want to take them home!"

Hilary looked at PJ. She asked, "Where did that one come from?"

"I have no idea. I just found it in the lounge room," answered PJ.

A thought came to Karina. She started to count the cats. There were five of them including the one in PJ's arms. She spoke out, "Hey, you two don't think that… well since the guys can't be found…and the fact that there are five of these cats…you don't think that there's chance that these cats…are the guys?"

* * *

**A/N: DUM DUM DUM! So have the guys really been turned into cats? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review :D**

**Ciao for now**

**kaiROXmyWorld**


	2. The Feline Way of Life

**A/N: Here it is! The 2nd chapter!**

**A BIG THANK YOU to all the reviewers: hil2378 and LettuceNPudding :D Very much appreciated.**

**I don't own Beyblade. I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 2**

"Wait a minute, if these are the guys, then how did they turn into cats in the first place?" Hilary wondered.

The girls thought back. What could've possibly caused this? Then it hit them.

"THE DUST!"

Karina said, "So, this is their idea of fun? It's more crazy than fun."

"What do we do with them now?" asked Hilary.

PJ answered, "Well, for one thing, we should figure out which cat is which guy."

The teenage girls went over towards the four felines.

Karina wondered, "Do you think they can understand us?"

PJ shrugged, "I don't know. Let's find out. Hey you four! Line up."

The cats did as they were told. Each of them lined up in front of the girls with faces of curiosity.

PJ smiled, "There's your answer."

Hilary and Karina bent down to the boy's level. They stared at the first cat. It had fur the color of gold with big blue eyes. The golden cat walked towards Hilary and started to rub itself against her hand.

"You're a friendly one. Shake hands?" Hilary smiled as she took the cat's paw. The cat didn't seem to flinch. Hilary had reached a conclusion. "This one's Max. I can tell." The brunette smiled and patted Max.

Karina moved onto the next cat. This one had fur of black and eyes of gold. Karina spotted, "This one has eyes like Ray. Hey Ray, if that's you, put your right paw forward." Just like they expected, the black cat put its right paw forward. Karina laughed, "You know, I can't help but wonder if we're gonna get bad luck for this, seeing that Ray's a black cat and all." For a second, it looked like Ray had frowned in a catlike way.

Karina chuckled as she patted the black cat, "Don't worry Ray. I'm only joking. For all I know, you're probably a lucky cat."

Hilary announced, "Alright. We got two cats figured out. Three more to go." She turned towards the grey cat next to her. It was looking straight past her with its blue eyes. "What are you looking at cat?" asked the brunette. The cat was staring at something behind her. Hilary turned around and rolled her eyes. The cat was staring at the pizza on the table. She sighed, "There's no objection that this one's Tyson."

PJ and Karina laughed, "Agreed."

PJ wondered, "So who's this cute little cat?"

The last cat standing looked like the runt of the litter. It had messy long brown fur. The fur was a bit too long at the front. Hard to imagine how the poor cat could see past all that face covering its face. Hilary smiled as she ruffled through the cat's fur. The cat meowed in pleasure. PJ laughed, "That's got to be Kenny. I mean look how cute and small he is. Just like the Chief."

Karina chuckled, "He never could resist a compliment from a girl and that meow just proved it."

PJ looked at the cat curled up in her arms. The cat looked up at her as she smiled, "I'm guessing this one's Kai and what a cute little kitty he is." Kai let out a low meow.

Karina couldn't help but laugh, "Even meows in a Kai way."

Hilary stood up. "So the gold one's Max, the black one's Ray, the grey one with the blue eyes is Tyson, the small brown one is Kenny and the one with the stripes that PJ's holding is Kai."

"Well duh." Tyson added.

Everyone was shocked. Hilary stuttered, "Y-you can talk now?"

Ray spoke, "We couldn't speak before. All we could do was meow."

Kenny pointed out, "Maybe it's because before the girls came, no one knew that it was us. When the girls figured us out and called out our names, we were able to talk properly."

"Makes sense," Max nodded.

PJ said, "Those people who made the purple dust must've been wack or something. Turning people into cats isn't exactly fun. It's just random."

* * *

It was 11:20am and it was almost lunchtime. Life had just got a bit more confusing. Do they feed the boys cat food or people food? Karina had run down to the shops to buy a few packs of cat food to experiment. When she got back, the girls had organized to do some food testing with the boys. 

The five cats had gathered around the food filled bowls. As usual, Tyson was the first to dig in. He quickly took his face out of the bowl and asked, "Hey, what is this stuff?"

Karina answered, "Cat food. What else would we feed you?"

Tyson looked like he was about to throw up. He wondered, "Shouldn't we be eating people food?"

Hilary replied, "Well, you seemed like you enjoyed the cat food actually."

Tyson argued, "But we're people! In cats bodies but still, we need people food! I refuse to eat anymore cat food."

PJ tried to convince Tyson, "Well, cat food can be people food. I mean look at that guy who lives across the road. He buys about six cans of cat food every week. He seems to enjoy eating it."

* * *

After Tyson's fight over food, the gang decided to take a rest. They sat in the lounge room. Hilary had been reading books about cats, Tyson had taken a rest after scoffing down half a box of pizza, Kenny was sitting in front of his laptop, Karina was playing with Max and Ray, PJ was sitting on the couch and Kai was sitting next to her in his usual 'think and don't say anything' pose. 

"There's still one thing that confuses me. How come we turned into cats but you three didn't. I mean, you got covered in that dust too." Ray spoke out.

The girls looked at each other. They had no clue. Karina replied, "You know what? That's a good question."

"How do you reckon we'll get out of this mess?" wondered Max.

Kai sighed, "I just hope we're not like this for the whole week. No way am I going to start hunting mice for food."

Tyson laughed, "You hunting mice? I'd like to see that. You probably couldn't catch a fly."

Kai looked like he was about to pounce. That death glare of his was even creepier than usual. Tyson kept poking his cat tongue out. Before the fight could start, PJ and Hilary interrupted, "Okay you two, break it up. We don't want a cat fight starting. We're not cleaning up after your brawl."

Hilary pulled Tyson away into her arms while PJ carried Kai and placed him on the other side of the couch. PJ shook her head, "You two are unbelievable. I'd hate to see how you two would fight if you were one of those fighting frogs."

Karina laughed, "Fighting frogs huh? You know you can make money with that. Just like a wrestling match."

If cats could pout, Kai just did it. PJ sighed, "You guys are stressing out way too much. You should act more like cats. All they do is sleep, breathe and eat fish."

Hilary's face lit up, "I know what would help you. A little cat massage." As soon as she finished that sentence, she started to rub a small spot on Tyson's head. Tyson burst out, "Hey! That's not going to… hey that doesn't feel bad."

"Well, Tyson seems to be enjoying that." Max laughed.

Ray joined in, "Guess it's true that cats love being pampered."

Kai sighed as he got up and started walking away, "Well, not this cat."

PJ had a smug look on her face. She reached out and picked up the striped cat, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that." The raven-haired-girl started massaging a little spot behind his right cat ear. Kai couldn't help but purr. PJ chuckled, "You were saying?"

Karina laughed, "And here you always said that I was the spoilt one."

_What are you doing Hiwatari? Didn't you have something to do? Something other than sitting there purring like a mindless cat. All she's really doing is scratching behind your ear, although, it does feel really nice. _The purring stopped. Kai had finally got back to reality. He got up and walked towards the door.

Karina called after her brother. "Uh bro, where are you going? If you haven't noticed yet, you don't exactly have pose able thumbs to open the door, not to mention your height."

Kai called back, "Who said I was using the door? I'm using the window."

Kenny asked, "Where are you going?"

The striped cat answered, "Out."

Ray ran towards the window, "Hey, I'll go too. I wanna explore and see things through a cat's eye."

Pretty soon, Kai and Ray were joined by the rest of the Bladebreaker team. All of sudden, a cat's point of view became very interesting.

The girls wondered, "Do you want us to come with you guys?"

Max answered, "No, its okay. We can look after ourselves."

"As long as you're all back by five, it's all good," Hilary declared.

* * *

So, while the girls were back at the dojo, preparing for dinner, the boys were wondering around the streets of town. Kenny had found a cat's point of view very interesting. The world around them seemed bigger and slightly scarier. 

Kenny looked worried. "Hey guys, what if we approach dogs or something? We can't exactly scare them off by being the bigger being."

Tyson had a confident look on his cat face. "What do you think we have claws for Chief? So we can attack them and scare them off."

"Big question is; how do we get our claws out?" asked a curious Max.

"Try flexing them, like this." Within an instant, Ray had his claws out.

Tyson laughed, "Problem solved. If we get attacked by a dog, we can send Ray in to do the fighting."

Ray rolled his eyes, "You wish."

Max couldn't help but notice that someone was watching them. It was a little girl and she was walking around with a cat in her arms. She looked like she was about four years old. The girl looked at the cats in awe. She ran up and kneeled down to their level.

"Wookie Patch, they're kitties just wike you." The little girl put the cat in her arms on the ground, near the boys. The cat was white with a patch of black around its eye. Patch meowed and started walking towards Ray's direction which was slightly freaking Ray out. Before Ray could step back, Patch had started rubbing its head against Ray. The little girl's eyes lit up as she said, "Patch! It wooks wike you got a wittle boyfwiend. Wait till Mommy hears about this."

Tyson teased, "Wait till Mariah hears about this."

Ray was getting nervous. He tried to talk some sense into Patch. "Um… I'm sure you're a nice girl…uh cat but the thing is…I don't think that this relationship would ever work. So, it might be better for you to find another guy cat to rub against."

After those words, the little girl gasped with delight. "You're a talking kitty! Mommy! Mommy! This kitty can talk!" The girl ran after her mother with happiness all over her face. This was the cue for the boys to leave the scene.

* * *

Karina laughed, "I gotta remember to take a photo of the guys when they come back. I wanna remember about the time where they were completely vulnerable and easily persuaded. I mean did you see the way they were when we gave them the tiniest scratch behind the ear? They couldn't resist. They just sat there purring the whole time. That's gold. We gotta do that again when they come back okay? I need to capture every moment on camera." 

Hilary was stunned. "Wow, you really are evil."

"You know, I gotta wonder about tomorrow. Will they still be cats? Will something different happen? The suspense is getting to me," smiled an excited PJ.

Hilary responded, "What I wanna know about is if we're actually going to get involved next time."

* * *

"Not only do you have fan girl problems when you're a human Ray but you have them when you're a cat too," laughed Tyson. 

Ray sighed in embarrassment and exhaustion. Fan girls, they were everywhere, human or animal.

"Oh my God! They are so cute!" came a squeal from behind them.

The boys turned around to face five teenage girls. They squealed, "EEEEE!!!!"

The Bladebreakers tried to run away but it was too late. Before they could even move a paw, they had been picked up. Each of them in the arms of random squealing girls who couldn't stop patting them.

One of the girls said shrilly, "Look how cute this little guy is." With that comment, she tickled Kenny under his chin. Kenny purred at the massage she was giving him. "I just wanna take you home cute stuff." If cats could blush, Kenny had done it.

Unfortunately for Kai, the girl holding him was squeezing him like a plush toy. "Can't…breathe…let…go." Kai said in between breaths.

The girls weren't used to hearing a cat talk. The girls jumped which caused the guys to fall out of their arms. Luckily, Ray managed to land on four feet. As for the rest, they were stacked on each other with each of them struggling to get out. It was Max at the bottom, Tyson, followed by Kai and Kenny.

Tyson groaned, "So much for cats landing on four feet."

* * *

"You know, I gotta wonder if there's a way to turn them back." Hilary said with curiosity in her voice. 

Karina laughed, "It can be like that story with the frog prince. A kiss from a beautiful girl can break them out of it."

PJ said sarcastically, "Yeah, 'cause the guys would really agree to that."

"It's worth a try though," said Karina as she poked out her tongue out of cheek.

* * *

Max burst out, "Hey guys,"

The boys replied, "What?"

The golden cat answered, "Did you know that if Barbie was a real person, she'd be as thin as a cat?"

"Really? But she doesn't even have a stomach!" exclaimed Tyson.

Max answered, "Exactly my point so this means the same goes for us cats. So, in other words, GET OFF ME!!!"

As the felines struggled to get out of the situation they were in, little did they know an even more dangerous situation was coming ahead. All of a sudden, the atmosphere somehow told them they were not alone.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" asked Ray as he looked around.

They heard a faint growl from behind them. The boys turned around and standing about a meter away from them was a big, black Doberman bearing its ferocious looking teeth.

Tyson gasped, "Uh oh. Not good. RUUUUNNNN!!!!"

* * *

"Hey, it's almost five and they haven't come back yet." Hilary said with worry in her voice. 

Karina replied, "Hmm, if they don't come back soon, we can go looking for them."

PJ chuckled, "Who knows what kind of things those five are up to."

* * *

They were on the run from a vicious dog. Tyson suggested, "Hey Ray, seeing that you're the only one who can use your claws, GO GET THAT DOG!" 

Ray argued, "Are you crazy? If you want to get rid of it so bad then maybe you should go fight it!"

Max interrupted, "Uh guys, this isn't exactly the right time to be arguing 'because if you haven't noticed, WE'RE ABOUT TO BECOME DOG FOOD!"

Faster and faster they ran, around corners, dodging people, past more dogs who unfortunately for them, decided to join the chase. They were growing tired and they needed a place to hide and quick. Max was the first to make a move. He ran towards a tall tree, dug his claws into the bark and made his way up.

"Guys! Follow me! Dogs can't climb trees…'cept for Inuyasha but I'll talk about him later. Just climb up," Max signaled.

The four cats did as they were told. Ray was the first to start climbing, followed by Kai and Tyson. One question; what about Kenny? While the others were digging their claws into the bark and halfway up the tree, Kenny was still at the bottom trying to make his claws come out.

On and on went Kenny. No matter how much he tried, it wasn't working. He muttered to himself, "Come on claws, work for me, work because if you don't I'm dead meat. Come on, come on." At the last trial, his claws finally came out but before he could make another move, he looked up and there was the dog. It was only a few centimeters away. The look of the Doberman's sharp teeth was frightening. Kenny couldn't move. His mind was telling him to run but his body was glued to the ground. The dog opened its jaws yet Kenny couldn't move. The dog was getting closer and closer. The little brown cat couldn't bear to look. All he could hear was the growling noises and then, to his surprise, he heard the dog whimper. He opened his eyes and saw the unbelievable in front of him. In front of him was a black cat, it was Ray. The black cat had his claws out and the dog had scratch marks on its face.

That was Kenny's cue to start climbing. As he got to the top, the others had managed to help him the rest of the way. As for the dog that Ray attacked, the Doberman decided to retreat. Too bad this didn't stop the rest of the dogs from attacking. Like a flash of lightning, Ray was up in the tree with the rest of the Bladebreakers.

The dogs kept barking up at them. The canines stood there, bearing their teeth and waiting for the five felines to make the slightest slip of the branch and then, they'd become dog food.

Kai sighed, "This is gonna be a long day."

"They can't keep barking at us all day…can they?" wondered Kenny with a hint of worry in his voice.

Ray replied, "Well so far, looks like they can."

* * *

"It's perfect!" 

Hilary and PJ turned around. What was Karina talking about?

"Look! Look! Look! It's the perfect fit right?"

PJ and Hilary were confused. "What fits?"

Karina smiled evilly and brought out some clothes but not just any clothes. They were cat clothes. Options were a variety of bonnets, sailor suits, devil, angel and monster costumes.

Hilary and PJ laughed at the clothes and Karina's idea so hard that they had to hold onto each other for support. "You're going to dress the guys in those? That's CLASSIC!"

"It's more of a makeover really. Also, we can't forget to take before and after photos," grinned the bluenette teenager while she held up her camera.

* * *

The dogs weren't tiring from barking at them. It had been almost twenty-five minutes since the Bladebreakers were stuck in the tree. 

Tyson groaned, "You know, this is getting really old."

"Tell me about it." Max added.

Kenny yawned, "Wake me up when they've gone."

BEEP BEEP!

The boys turned around on the very little space they had on the tree branch. It was a truck passing by. The noises the vehicle made managed to scare the dogs away.

"It's about time those dogs ran away," complained Max.

Kenny cheered, "Finally! We can get down from this tree and go back! I'm starving."

Tyson joined in, "I'm with you there Chief."

The boys made their way to the end of the branch. Tyson was the first to get to the end and then, he paused which caused the rest behind him to crash into each other.

Max popped his head from the back and called out, "Hey, what's with the hold up?"

Tyson looked as if he'd seen a ghost. The grey cat answered, "Well, the thing is…how do we get down from here?"

"You just jump down like we normally do," replied Max.

"Yeah, I'd do that but I don't exactly have the same two legs like I usually do. When cats jump down, they go forward first. Exactly how do I go forward without crashing my head into the concrete?" Tyson fretted.

Ray spoke out, "It's easy. Here, I'll show you." Ray went to the front of the line. He sprung his back legs, ran down the tree and landed on four feet. "See? It's a cinch."

"Okay, I'm going for it." Tyson declared. He walked to the end of the branch, sprung his legs, started running down the tree but he had too much momentum which caused him to tangle his legs. Rather than running down the tree, it looked more like he was rolling down the tree. Before Ray could get out of the way, he had been smashed to the ground as Tyson landed on him.

Max sighed, "So much for it being a cinch."

Kenny commented, "I can see why so many cats get stuck in trees."

"Max, Kenny, Kai, come on! Get down here. We gotta get back," called out Tyson as he got himself off Ray.

Kenny answered, "No way. After seeing what you just did, no way am I risking anything." Max nodded in agreement.

Kai had other ideas. The striped cat decided to jump onto the nearest fence and walk along it. "You know it might be a better idea to stay up here, incase anymore dogs come."

"So that's where you guys got to," came a voice behind them. The boys turned around to face the girls.

Hilary explained, "You didn't show up so we decided to go looking for you."

"So, what are you doing up in a tree?" PJ asked.

Kenny and Max sighed, "We're stuck."

Karina ran over to the stranded Max and Kenny. The bluenette stood on her tip toes and reached out to grab the gold and the brown cat. Once they were in her arms, she put them on the ground with Ray and Tyson.

WOOF WOOF!

The cats froze. They slowly turned around. IT WAS THE DOBERMAN AGAIN! It was heading their way.

"AH! Hide me!" cried Kenny as he hid behind Karina.

As the Doberman was getting closer and closer, all it did was make the boy's hair stand on end. It wouldn't stop barking at them. It was flapping its tongue out.

"Hey there Princess," smiled Hilary as she patted the dog.

"P-Princess??!!" the boys stuttered.

All of a sudden, the dog turned from vicious killer to lovable companion. The girls seemed to love the black dog. They gathered around, each of them patting and massaging the dog.

As for the boys, they still found the dog suspicious. Tyson commented, "That dog's pure evil."

* * *

Laughter rung out throughout the dojo, clicks and flashes of camera could be heard along with some moaning and complaining. In Karina's hands was her digital camera and in front of her were Hilary and PJ holding each of the feline boys in their arms. The reason for the moaning and complaining was….the girls had managed to dress them up in the cat costumes without getting scratched. 

In Hilary's arms were Max, Kenny and Kai. Max was dressed in the blue sailor suit which conveniently came with a cute hat, Kenny was dressed in a yellow lacy bonnet and the girls had surprisingly managed to dress Kai in an angel costume which was completely contradictory for someone of Kai's personality. This thought was the reason that drove the girls into doing so. **(A/N: Hehehe, poor Kai huh?)**

In PJ's arms were Tyson and Ray. Tyson was dressed in the werewolf costume and Ray was dressed in the devil costume. The 'Tyson as a werewolf' came from Hilary. Judging on the amount of times Tyson and Hilary fight, in the eyes of the brunette, Tyson was a monster and it might've been funny to dress Tyson as a monster. **(A/N: Too bad she didn't have one of those cat swim suits to dress him up in.) **As for Ray, the devil costume suited the black cat the most so why not?

Hilary squealed, "Chief, you look so cute in that bonnet! I just wanna hug you."

"I think the sailor suit's cute." Karina smiled as she put her camera down. The bluenette went over towards Hilary's direction and picked up Max. "So, what do you think Max?"

Max answered, "Well, it suits my eyes."

Karina laughed, "You're such a cute widdle kitty witty." After that, she couldn't help but hug him. "Wish I had a cat like you with big blue eyes and silky golden fur. It's so kawaii!" Then, out of the blue, the happiness was getting to Karina so she decided to peck the little golden cat on the cheek.

Max chuckled, "Aww, shucks."

All of a sudden, Max started glowing. He shone as bright as the sun and pretty soon, the group was losing sight of him. A puff of the same purple dust from before appeared. The gang stood back in astonishment. They tried to fan the fog away. Once it cleared up, they saw a figure.

"Hey…I'm back!"

It was Max and he was back to his original form, along with the sailor hat on his head. "Aww, and the hat looked so good on me too," laughed Max.

Tyson asked, "What was that? How did you change back?"

Max answered, "I'm not sure. One minute I was still a tiny cat and then next minute, I'm back to normal."

"It was the kiss!" burst out Kenny.

Ray wondered, "So, a kiss gets us back to normal?"

"Guess so," responded Max.

Kenny ran over towards Karina, "Karina? Can I get one too?"

Karina smiled and bent down to the brown cat's level, "Sure."

Soon enough, another glow of light came from Kenny's direction, which was followed by a fog of purple dust. Kenny was back to normal.

Tyson cheered, "If it's that easy to get back to normal then bring it on."

Kai shook the halo on his head off, "Think I'll just wait till the morning."

"Alright then. Don't come crawling to us when you've been chased by another dog." Karina said.

PJ shrugged, "The cat food's on the table if you want any."

Kai sighed in defeat, "Fine."

* * *

**A/N: So any guesses what's gonna happen the next day? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Review please :D**

**Sayonara for now**

**kaiROXmyWorld**


End file.
